What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Very Cranky
by Saravi Boo
Summary: AU. A massive what if story, revolving primarily around Hiei. This will eventually span the entire series and possibly beyond. It will also eventually be KuramaxHiei but not yaoi. If you are wondering how that is possible, read to find out! Please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Departures and Meetings

**Disclaimer: What? I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho? Are you sure? I have this paper here...oh, I guess it doesn't count if it's written in crayon. Ah well. I wasn't going to make any money off of this anyway. Don't own! Don't sue!**

**Author's Note: *hides from flames in advance* This is a little alternate universe fic that burbled out of me some time back. I have since edited it into something almost unrecognizable from the rough draft and I think it is better for it. I realize some side characters may be a bit out of character but I needed some villains. ^_^' Note the M rating is there for adult themes and violence.**

**What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Very Cranky  
**

**Chapter One: Departures and Meetings**

* * *

"Insolent girl! I took you in, gave you power and this is how you repay me!?"

The young general watched her employer rant impassively. "You knew this was a temporary business arrangement, Mukuro. I'm leaving."

"How dare you!" The older demoness fumed, then a wicked gleam lit her one visible eye. "Fine, go! You will regret it very soon." Mukuro told the smaller demoness menacingly.

"Keh." and with that the girl was gone.

Mukuro seethed and called for a messenger. She had an associate who owed her a favor and she was ready to collect. "We'll just see if a few years as a pathetic human can teach that brat to appreciate power." She muttered to the empty room.

* * *

Hiei didn't like leaving her position in Mukuro's employ. She had worked hard to earn the rank of general and she had lost a valuable ally in leaving so suddenly. However she had personal business that had to be taken care. Her sister was missing. Hiei used the jagan to keep tabs on the gentle Koorime, but now she couldn't find her. It was as if Yukina had evaporated into nothing. The dark haired fire demoness was determined to locate her twin.

Days had passed since she had abandoned her post to search for her sister and still she found no sign of her. The young demoness was so focused on searching for Yukina's familiar mental signature, she didn't notice the demon sneaking up on her until it was far too late. The cloaked and hooded creature activated a small device and Hiei's body was wracked with pain.

"What the...!" She fell to her knees as agony tore through her wiry frame. As she slumped to the ground, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, the hooded figure leaned down beside her. All the while the wicked little device continued to wreak havoc on the helpless half Koorime. She couldn't breathe and blackness was eating away at her vision, threatening to engulf her.

"Mukuro said to tell you goodbye." She heard a laughing voice say, before the blackness claimed her completely.

* * *

The next time Hiei opened her eyes, she was very confused. She had thought Mukuro had hired someone to kill her but it didn't take long for her to realize it was much worse than that. Her vision was blurry and she blinked to try and clear it, with minimal success. Someone was holding her by the foot, upside down and below her dangling form was some sort of foul smelling container. She tried to struggle free but her limbs had no strength and she could barely get them to respond to her commands to move. She let out a stream of curse words and was shocked into silence when what came out instead was an infantile cry of fury.

"Damn, brat. I was hoping you were stillborn like the others." A tired voice came from behind the dangling fire demoness. Hiei found herself rapidly turned around and flipped right side up to come face to face with a dirty, sweating human woman. "Guess I'll have to keep you after all. Welcome to the world kid. Try not to cause mommy any trouble, okay?"

'Mommy?' Hiei blinked as she began to grasp what was going on. She didn't know how Mukuro had managed it, but somehow the older demoness had trapped her soul in a human infant.

As Hiei's eyes began to focus a bit better, she realized she must have just been born and the human holding her was indeed her new mother. They were in an alley and the woman was rummaging through the piles of garbage with the tiny baby tucked carelessly under one arm.

"Ah ha! This'll work until I can get you home." The woman (Hiei refused to think of her as anything more than that) wrapped a couple of sheets of newspaper around the now shivering infant and exited the alley.

Mukuro no doubt would have been pleased to see Hiei's new life off to such a fine start.

* * *

"Alright, kid. Mommy has to work now so you be real quiet, okay. Wouldn't want the customers to know I've got a brat in here. Some of 'em are weird about doing it in front of kids." The woman laid the wide eyed infant on a flattened pillow in her dresser drawer.

'Don't shut it, don't shut it, No!' Hiei, now two weeks old, screamed in panic and fury as the drawer was slid shut, trapping her in pitch darkness with barely room to move.

"Quiet, squirt! I'll get you out in a couple of hours." A thump followed as the woman kicked the drawer for emphasis.

Hiei fell silent instantly as the dust filtered down on her small face from the impact. It was the same every night. Logically, Hiei knew there was nothing to be afraid of in the drawer, but panic still clutched her heart and made her squeeze her tiny eyes shut every time the woman shut her in. Hiei hated to be contained, hated to be restrained in any way actually. She didn't even particularly care for rooms with closed doors and windows.

The first few times the woman had shut her in, she had tried to calm herself by listening to the activity outside her confined space, but that proved too disgusting. Her new mother was prostitute and a drug addict. The strung out woman had apparently been working when she went into labor, which was how Hiei had come to be delivered in an alley. Since then, the woman had worked from home, though she sometimes left to collect new customers. Hiei remained in her drawer, silently panicking and unable to move for fear of making noise and earning further negative attention from her mother. The woman had already shaken her violently once and Hiei wasn't keen on repeating the experience.

* * *

Two months passed, Hiei was now big enough that her mother had to take the pillow out for her to fit in the drawer. On the plus side, it gave the claustrophobic demoness more room to move; but on the negative side, every move she made thumped against the wooden bottom of the drawer.

Hiei froze as she heard her mother enter the one room apartment. She heard a low voice talking. 'Customer.' She thought, forcing herself to lie perfectly still. The last time she moved around, the customer had declared the place had rats and left without paying. Her mother had been angry and left her in the drawer all day, kicking the rickety dresser periodically in frustration.

Hiei frowned as the noises outside her drawer began to sound more violent. Something wasn't right. Her mother was telling the man to stop but he wasn't stopping. Hiei heard the sound of flesh striking flesh and her mother cursed and cried. The sound repeated a few more times and then it was just the sound of the man doing what he came to do and her mother whimpering in pain. Hiei didn't like the woman but at that moment she would have liked to have a fraction of her old power back, just to ensure that man never raped another woman ever again.

The mingled cries of pain and pleasure died down to quiet sobbing from the woman, then the begging started.

"No! Please, you don't have to do this. I won't go to the cops, I swear!" The woman pleaded tearfully. "Please, don-"

Her voice fell silent with a gurgle that Hiei recognized with a sick feeling in her stomach. 'Slit throat.' Still she stayed frozen, not daring to risk drawing the man's attention to her little prison. Eventually, she heard him leave and she was alone, in her dark cramped drawer, in a room with only her human mother's cooling corpse for company.

* * *

She didn't know how long she waited there in the dark but she guessed it was about two or three days before the landlady knocked on the door, demanding rent money. Half starved, filthy, and terrified nearly out of her mind with claustrophobia, Hiei had just enough capacity for reason left to be grateful that her human mother had spent all her money on drugs. If the rent hadn't been behind it would likely have taken far longer for anyone to notice the murder. She tried to cry out as she heard the landlady open the door, but the tiny noise that came out was drowned out by the woman's horrified scream.

It was only when the police were going over the scene a couple of hours later, that one of the officers happened to open the drawer Hiei was trapped in. She blinked as the sudden assault of light hit her eyes.

The officer looked completely dumbfounded by his discovery. "Uh...hey, I found something!" He called out after staring at the tiny squirming infant for a few seconds in shock.

Several other police officers crowded around the drawer. Hiei managed a small cry of frustration, too weak from hunger and dehydration to do more. 'Why aren't they doing something? The least they could do would be to put me out of my misery.'

One of the officers carefully lifted her out of the drawer. "It's okay little one." He said gently. Hiei was immediately suspicious. "We'll find some food for you and get you into some dry clothes right away."

Hiei wasn't certain if she believed him. No kindness was without a price. However she soon decided she was simply too tired to care what they were going to do with her. As long as she wasn't in that drawer anymore it didn't really matter. She hadn't slept much since the murder, and the policeman's arms were comfortable and warm. The demoness, turned infant, was soon fast asleep and didn't even fully wake when she was changed and fed.

She was still out when she was handed over to her new caregivers a few hours later, only waking briefly when someone put her down and covered her with a blanket. She noted she was in a crib, in a room with several other occupied cribs. The bars bothered her but after so long in her cramped drawer, the small bed felt spacious enough to allow her to go back to sleep.

* * *

The sisters of St. Jude's Orphanage were dutiful to their many charges. Each child was cleaned, fed, dressed, and taught all the skills that the nuns deemed important. The religious organization would not turn any child away, so whenever the local police came across an orphan they handed them off to the nuns. Such was the case with Hiei. Since her mother had never named her, the sisters gave her the name Leiko Kiji, literally meaning 'arrogant foundling,' because even as a tiny infant she seemed to disdain their help and attention.

Hiei hated the place immediately; the huge building with too many small rooms, crammed with too many human brats, and windows that were almost all painted shut. Not to mention the sisters with their solemn faces and their expectations of proper behavior. The place made her skin crawl. Hiei couldn't wait to get out but she knew better than to try to go off alone in the human world. An infant on her own would be nearly helpless, even once she regained some mobility. She would have to give it some time. Maybe she would be able to break Mukuro's curse if she just found a way to deal with it for a few years.

* * *

By the time she was six months old, she had enough mastery over her new body to start walking. By the time she had her first birthday, not that anyone celebrated it, she could speak in full sentences if she bothered. Since Hiei wasn't the talkative sort, her advanced linguistic ability went almost unnoticed.

Hiei was almost two when they started locking her in her room at night. They claimed it was for her own good. She kept sneaking out to sleep on the lawn and the nuns said she would get sick. Hiei didn't believe them, but the lock worked to keep her contained for a few months, until she got a hold of one of Sister Agnes' hairpins and brushed up on some of her old skills. By age three she already had a bad reputation for being unmanageable. Most of the nuns wouldn't have anything to do with her anymore. Hiei's care was left to the only human who had managed to earn the small girl's grudging respect, Sister Kodachi. The somewhat elderly nun didn't bat an eye at Leiko-chan's behavior and she was the only one who ever even tried to show the emotionally scarred child any affection.

Hiei retained some of the physical qualities of her demonic form. She had a theory that the jagan had helped to mitigate some of the affects of the curse. She was small for her age and far stronger than an average human child. Her hair was a mass of unruly blackness; except for around her forehead where white streaks intermingled with the inky strands, forming a star burst pattern. As she grew, she had to keep it cropped fairly short to keep it from meeting in a point above her head. Her eyes were the most strikingly inhuman thing about her; one eye was a pale ice blue, while the other was the same blood red it had been in her previous form.

Overall, she wasn't displeased with her human form. It could have been much worse, however her odd looks made her seem like an easy target for ridicule. At four she got into her first serious fight. An eight year old boy made the mistake of teasing her about her eyes. Hiei broke his arm, and got her very first spankings because of it. Without giving it a second thought, she decided it was well worth it. From then on, most of the other orphans avoided her and Hiei rather preferred it that way.

* * *

"Kuso, Mukuro. I swear I'll get revenge for this someday." the little girl snarled quietly as she was picking the lock on her door.

"Better not let the sisters catch you talking like that, Leiko-chan." the other occupant of the room warned.

"Don't call me that!" The six year old advanced on her nine year old bunk mate.

The older girl blanched and backed away from the smaller child nervously, "Sorry, I forgot. Kiji-san."

"Hn." Hiei smirked as she went back to working on the lock. At least she hadn't lost all her menace.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror on the back of the door and scowled. The pale yellow uniform that the nuns made her wear, made her want to throw up. She strongly wished she could just call forth a fireball and incinerate the offensively cheerful garment. However, her control over fire was nearly non-existent. She could stick her hand into flames without being burned but she couldn't speak to the fire and bend it to her will the way she once could. Likewise she couldn't use her jagan but sometimes she could almost feel it trying to open, so she knew it was somehow still there.

She felt the lock finally tumble into place under her careful ministrations and she smiled. The sisters had long ago started searching her for lock picks before they put her to bed but she always managed to secret something away even if it wasn't always the easiest tool for the job.

'Just you wait, Mukuro, I'll get you some day.' Hiei thought to herself as she stepped cautiously out into the hallway. There was a nice tree in the back yard, with wide branches, thick foliage, and a crook that she had often used for resting during the day. It was just perfect for a small frame to nestle in and Hiei invariably ended up there when she was successful in escaping her caretaker's watchful gaze to sleep out under the stars.

This time her escape was cut short as strong arms caught her arms and held her fast. "Picked the lock again, ne Leiko-chan?" He captor asked rhetorically.

Hiei just glared at Sister Kodachi silently.

"Why do you do this? I told you last time that I'd have to turn you in if this continued." The middle aged nun frowned at her impassive young charge. "Do you know what that means?" She asked curiously.

Hiei nodded sharply, no remorse on her pixie-like features. No one was allowed out of their rooms after nine o'clock. She broke the rules and now there would be consequences. She didn't much care, spankings were nothing compared to the discipline she'd gotten from the bandits who had raised her in Makai, and at least it would keep her from being returned to her room immediately.

It never even occurred to the demoness-turned-human to simply tell the older woman she was claustrophobic. It was a weakness and weakness was not tolerated in Makai, not even from children. She had no reason to believe that Ningenkai was any different.

* * *

"Leiko-chan! Get back down here this instant!" The terrified nun shrieked up at her ten year old charge.

Hiei stood on the ridge of the roof of the three story orphanage and glared down at Sister Kodachi with her arms crossed across her chest. "Go away! I told you, I won't do it!" She snarled.

"Leiko, get down here right now before sister Agnes sees you up there! You know she's been looking for an excuse to send you away! Do you really want to give her the satisfaction?!" The nun fervently prayed for forgiveness for that bit of gossip about one of her fellow nuns, but it had the desired effect.

A small frown crossed the dark haired child's face. She knew that Sister Agnes didn't like her. She had once heard the woman call her devil spawn, 'If only she knew how close that was to the truth.' The elderly nun had threatened more than once to have Hiei locked away in a mental institution due to her bouts of violence and her generally anti-social behavior, and she wasn't the only one to have mentioned that possibility when they thought Hiei was out of earshot. Only Sister Kodachi ever tried to defend her, but eventually that wouldn't make a difference, especially if Hiei gave the others enough ammunition to force the decision. The thought of locked doors and barred windows was enough to make the cursed fire demoness sigh and give in gracelessly.

"Hn." Hiei scowled and walked calmly to the edge of the roof. "Fine. I'll go to school." With that she stepped off her high perch.

"Leiko-chan!" Sister Kodachi rushed forward, her heart in her throat as she searched the ground for her young charge.

"What?" Hiei walked up beside the frightened woman.

The nun sighed in relief and patted the child on the head. "I thought I told you before to take the slow way down from there, Leiko-chan." She caught the sulking girl by the arm and began gently steering her back into the building. "Now, come on. You need to get into your school clothes."

"I hate them, they're stupid." Hiei grumbled sourly.

"I don't care if you like them, you will wear them and you will be on your absolute best behavior at your new school. This is the third one this year and if you get expelled again I'm not sure what the academic committee is going to do with you."

"Hn."

* * *

"Minamino-san, could you please come to my desk for a moment?"

"Hai, Sensei." the red haired boy stood and approached the teacher curiously.

"Minamino-san, a new student is joining our class today. I would like you to take her under your wing and show her around." Takedo-sensei explained quietly, smiling at his best student. "I think you'll be a good influence on her."

"Certainly, Sensei." The red haired demon in disguise agreed amiably, inwardly amused at the idea that he could be a good influence on anyone. "It will be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Minamino-san. That will be all."

Kurama bowed politely before returning to his seat. He could tell the young teacher was nervous about this new student and he idly wondered why. What could be so bad about a ten year old girl?

"Minamino-kun, are you in trouble?" A shy voice interrupted his musings.

Kurama turned his head to face the speaker, searching his mind for the girl's name. Maya, he remembered after a few moments. "No. There will be a new student joining the class and Takedo-sensei requested that I show her around." He explained with a perfect blend of aloofness and politeness in his tone. He knew that several of the girls in the school had crushes on him and he didn't want to encourage them. Thus, he had perfected a detached, untouchable facade.

He was studying the ill concealed look of jealousy that flashed across Maya's face, "Wh..." His hand shot up to catch a projectile that was aimed at his head. "What? An eraser?" He blinked at the harmless school supply. Obviously someone was jealous of his conversation with Maya. She was a very popular girl, and pretty enough in an ordinary way. He shrugged off the irrelevant assault and stuck the eraser in his desk as the teacher began to speak.

"Class. We have a new classmate. Leiko Kiji." She gestured and a diminutive girl entered the room with obvious reluctance.

Kurama eyed the girl curiously. She was no taller than his shoulder, barely three and a half feet. Her black hair formed a wild, dark halo around her pale face, shockingly contrasted by the stark white star burst over her forehead. Somehow he just knew that was a natural development and he wondered if she was born that way or if some sort of trauma had scarred her scalp. The bright blue school uniform she wore looked completely unnatural and her pixie-like features were frozen in an almost challenging frown.

However beyond all those things, her eyes caught and held his attention. The pale blue would have been striking enough in her otherwise Asian features, but the startlingly crimson eye that glared out of the other socket was not an eye color that humans could be born with. His suspicions about his new classmate were only heightened by something he caught flashing through those eyes. Something that spoke to the redhead's own demonic nature in a way no human's eyes ever had. Leiko's eyes held pain, fury, and knowledge that could not be gained in a normal human lifetime.

The fox demon watched her surreptitious as she stalked to the seat that the teacher indicated. He wondered why he couldn't feel any youki from her. How was she hiding it so completely? Leiko's desk was next to the window and as soon as she was seated, she studiously began to ignore the teacher, staring out through the glass with a bored look that clearly spoke of a longing to escape.

As Leiko watched the world outside, Kurama watched her. He was plotting the best way to get her away from his human classmates so he could confront her about her intentions in coming to the human world. More specifically, her intentions in entering his territory. In the past couple of years, as his powers had returned, most demons had learned to give his neighborhood a wide berth if they didn't want to meet a messy end. The thought amused Kurama in spite of the seriousness of the situation and he smiled slightly.

Maya seethed. 'How dare she come in and try to take Shuuichi-kun from me, just when he was beginning to notice me!' She fumed silently. 'Well, I'll show her...'

* * *

"Okay, class. Time for lunch. Kiji-san, Minamino-san will show you around."

Kurama stood and picked up the bento his mother had packed for him. The he faced the girl with a smile. "Hajimemashite, Kiji-san. I am Shuuichi Minamino." He bowed politely.

"Hn." Hiei stood and studied Shuuichi coolly. "Fine, show me something." She said after few tense moments, managing to sound both bored and frustrated.

"Hai. Follow me." Kurama didn't bat an eye at the girl's rudeness. It merely reinforced his belief that Leiko Kiji was a demon in disguise. He needed to get her away from his classmates so he could confront her.

Kurama led Leiko out past the game fields and into a stand of trees, out of sight of the students who were eating lunch outside. Then he turned and faced the girl calmly, all pretense of humanity falling away. "Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"Why do you care?" Hiei snapped defensively. She had become suspicious when he led her away from the others, but she had followed him anyway out of curiosity and boredom. "Did Mukuro send you? That would be just like her, tired of her little game so she sends someone to kill me." She spat viciously. "I warn you, I won't die easily."

"Die?" Kurama was genuinely confused. Then another of the girl's questions registered. "Hang on, did you say Mukuro?"

"Hn." Hiei snorted, as if this red haired assassin didn't know...or did he?

"As in the leader of a third of the Makai?" Kurama asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes." Hiei answered warily, still trying to figure out what sort of trap this boy was setting.

Kurama's eyes widened further and he gaped at the unimposing figure before him. "You angered Mukuro...How? What did you do?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business." Hiei snapped and crossed her arms.

"So you are hiding from Mukuro as a human." Kurama reasoned.

The dark haired girl was enraged. She began to advance on the redhead threateningly. "Are you calling me a coward?" She almost hissed. "I am not hiding from anyone! She put me here!" She snarled.

Before the angry, cursed demoness could reach the thoughtful looking redhead, a tree root rose up and tripped her. She didn't fall but the stumble was enough to make her stop her advance. She eyed the root as it settled back into the earth.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly, beginning to believe she might have been mistaken in her assumption that the redhead's presence had anything to do with her.

"My name in Makai was Kurama." The taller boy executed a graceful bow. "And you?"

"Hiei." She said flatly. "Kurama? Youko Kurama? You...are the legendary thief?" She asked in mild disbelief.

"You've heard of me." Kurama smiled. "It is good to know my reputation survives in my absence."

Hiei snorted in a decidedly unladylike way. "I heard you were dead." She corrected sourly.

Kurama ignored the comment as he dug through his memories. "Hiei..." His eyes lit up in recognition. "You are...were, Mukuro's youngest general?" Kurama gaped. This...mere wisp of a girl was once one of the most feared demons in all of Makai?

Hiei seemed to read what he was thinking and pulled herself up to her full height, all three foot seven inches, and glared at the redhead. "Yes, I was. If you weren't sent to kill me, why do you care?"

"I was just making certain you wouldn't be a danger to my human classmates." Kurama shrugged. "We should head back. Lunch is almost over."

They made it back to their seats just in time. Neither noticed Maya's rage filled glare as they entered the room together. Their absence during lunch had been noted and Maya began to plan how to get her new rival out of the way.

* * *

Kurama stood and began to gather his things. "Leiko-chan. May I walk you home?" He called out to Hiei, who had started towards the door.

The girl scowled at the name but waited for him to join her before she started walking again. Neither paid much attention to the figure following after them until they were a few blocks from the school.

"Turn into the next alley and stop." Kurama whispered without looking back. "We have a pursuer."

"Hn." Hiei nodded once and wished for any sort of weapon. Being unarmed left her feeling helpless, a feeling she loathed with every fiber of her being.

With an ease born of long practice, Kurama faded back into shadows as soon as they were out of view of their follower. If it was the person he suspected it was, Hiei shouldn't need his help.

He slowed her pace but continued walking. She heard someone closing in from behind her. At the last second, she stepped to the side and her attacker rushed past.

Maya turned back to face Hiei, fury in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked flatly.

"Stay away from him. Minamino-kun is mine." The jealous human ordered the smaller girl coldly.

Hiei felt her temper flare. "Nobody tells me what to do." She growled.

Kurama watched from his hidden position. He had the feeling that Hiei would be furious if he interfered against such a weak opponent. He kept himself carefully concealed.

"Well, I just did." Maya hissed.

"Ku-Shuuichi-kun doesn't belong to anyone." Hiei shot back, catching the name just in time. She could feel her blood running hotly and a headache was beginning to throb between her eyes. It was something that had been happening more and more frequently in the past months, especially when she was angry.

"I love him! He's MINE!" Maya shrieked and lunged at Hiei.

Hiei's head chose that moment to subject her to a particularly sharp pain and she was distracted enough that she couldn't dodge the wild attack completely. She was shoved from the side and she stumbled, crashing into a wall and cracking her head on the corner of a trash bin as she fell. The headache was instantly heightened to a blinding pain and Hiei's vision was clouded with blood. Then everything mercifully faded away and she knew nothing more for some time.

Kurama forcefully checked his anger as he hurried out of his concealment. Maya was a stupid, jealous child, an offense that wasn't worth killing her over.

Said child jumped guiltily as she spotted him. "Minamino-san..." She choked out. "I thought you'd gone."

Kurama ignored her and quickly checked on Hiei. He sighed in relief, at least she was alive. He cradled her head against his shoulder and caught her legs under her knees. Once he was certain of his grip, he stood slowly, trying not to jostle her head. He turned to face Maya, green eyes flashing with wrath.

"Go home." He commanded harshly. "Go and pray that she recovers. But first look at what you've done and remember this the next time you start to let petty jealousy rule your actions."

Maya did look and the image, the blood streaming down Leiko Kiji's pale face and staining her blue uniform almost black as she lay unconscious, would forever be burned into her mind. She turned and wretched helplessly in the dirty alley. Sickened by what she had allowed herself to become.

Kurama left her there.

* * *

Hiei awoke slowly. Someone was setting off artillery in her skull and the pain was enough to keep her from going back to sleep, despite her lingering weariness. She forced her eyes open, squinting as the dim light from a desk lamp on the other side of the room only made the headache worse. A moment later the light was mercifully shut off and Hiei realized that she wasn't alone. As her eyes began to focus, she also noticed that she wasn't in her familiar sleeping quarters at the orphanage. Her eyes widened and she struggled to sit up.

'Where am I?' She thought in a panic.

Before she could get more than a few inches off the pillows, she was firmly but gently pushed back down. Her head spun from even that slight motion and a slightly familiar face swam into view, leaning over her own. It took her a moment to match a name to the face. "Kurama." She relaxed very slightly and the redhead removed his hands from her shoulders.

"You're in my room. I didn't know where else to take you." He explained with a small smile. "You shouldn't move too much just yet. You have a nasty head wound."

Hiei was in no condition to argue, her earlier attempt to rise had left her feeling nauseous and caused the pounding in her head to overwhelm most of her coherent thoughts. She held still, but kept her eyes on her host as he moved away from her to retrieve something from his desk, which was as impeccably neat as the rest of the room Hiei could see. He walked back over to her carrying a cup.

"Are you in pain?" He asked solicitously. "Drink this." He offered her the small cup of odd smelling liquid.

"What is it?" Hiei asked warily.

"It will ease the pain and help you sleep." Kurama explained quietly.

"I don't want to sleep." the prone girl's voice rose slightly and the redhead hastily placed a hand over her mouth.

"Please, it's late and my mother is sleeping. She doesn't know you're here. I don't want to involve her in this." He pleaded, then stifled a yelp as the trapped girl bit him, just hard enough to break the skin. He pulled his wounded hand away with a pained smile and eyed the crescent shaped mark ruefully. "Sorry. I admit, I deserved that." He held out the cup again with his other hand. "Drink, please."

"Hn." Hiei stubbornly glared at the kitsune.

"You still don't trust me? If I wanted you dead, I would have done it in the alley and not bothered to carry you all the way back here." He frowned.

"There are worse things than death." The dark haired demoness said cryptically.

"I promise you, no harm will come to you at my hand, Hiei. Now drink. You have to sleep so you can heal."

Hiei finally gave in reluctantly and took the cup from him with hands that shook slightly. He helped her sit up just enough to get the foul tasting beverage down without choking on it and then settled her back onto the pillows as gently as he could. Almost immediately, the fire demoness felt herself getting drowsy.

"Sleep well, Hiei-san. You will be alright in the morning." Kurama told her right before she drifted beyond hearing.

The redhead grabbed a spare blanket from his closet and stretched out on the floor beside the bed to get some sleep himself.

* * *

"Shuu-kun." Green eyes shot open at his mother's soft call. "Time to get up, son."

"Hai, Kaasan." He called back as he stood and stretched. He was grateful that his mother no longer entered his room to wake him. That would have been quite awkward. He turned to look at his bed and the girl residing in it and was slightly shocked to find her looking back. The herbs he had given her should have kept her out longer than that. "You're awake. Feel any better this morning?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine. I won't bother you any more." She slowly raised herself to a sitting position, preparing to get out of the bed.

Kurama sat down beside her to prevent her from leaving. "No bother." He said, reaching for the bandages wound around her head. "Let me check the poultice."

Hiei sat still and allowed him to remove the bandages, other than feeling a little light headed she felt almost back to normal.

The redhead's face became suddenly confused. "Hmm, that's strange..." He mumbled.

"What?" Hiei asked, frowning.

"The poultice I put on this should have healed it by now. It shouldn't have even left a scar...but something is still there."

Hiei blinked at Kurama as a hopeful thought occurred to her. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them again, all three of them.

"A jagan?" Kurama stared. He had never seen one in person, finding it was generally best to avoid telepaths when one was in his line of work. "How?"

"I haven't been able to open it since I was cursed. The injury must have unsealed it." Hiei felt as if she had been blind for years and had suddenly regained her sight. She could feel the reiki and youki of those around her. She could feel her own powers, tightly bound inside her by the curse. With the jagan, it was the work of a moment to unlock them.

Kurama flinched back as her long suppressed youki flared briefly before she brought it back under control.

The dark haired girl held up her hand and reached for the fire that resided inside her. She called to it and for the first time in over ten years it answered her summons. A small orange fireball hovered over her open palm, crackling merrily as it fed off of her youki. Hiei stared at the flames with what could almost be seen as affection.

"What will you do now?" The fox demon asked curiously.

The flames sputtered out of existence and the bi-colored eyes met his green ones. There was life in those eyes that had been sorely lacking the day before. "Train." She stated simply.

"And then?"

"None of your business." Hiei said firmly. "I appreciate your help. I'll remember you, Kurama. Sayonara." She was gone before the red head could even blink, her speed and agility amplified by her youki.

Kurama sat lost in thought until his mother knocked on his door again. For the first time in his human existence, Shuuichi Minamino was late to school.

* * *

Maya kept her gaze averted guiltily towards her desk as Kurama took his seat.

"Students. Kiji-san has been reported missing. She never made it home from school yesterday." Takedo-sensei announced gravely. "If any of you know where she may have gone, please see me after class."

Maya glanced over at Shuuichi. His face was impassive.

At lunchtime, Maya approached the redhead warily. "Minamino-san. Kiji-san...is she...where is she?" She managed to stammer out, not meeting his cold green eyes.

"Gone."

"Gone where?" The human girl asked desperately.

"Honestly, I have no idea." A lie, he could think of a few likely places. "It seems she got the impression she wasn't welcome here." He said with false politeness. "Excuse me, the company is ruining my appetite." He rose and took his bento outside, wondering where Hiei had gone and whether he would ever see the petite demoness again.

That was the last time Maya tried to speak to him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note: So what do you think? I have more written but still need to massively edit it. I plan on taking this all the way through the series eventually and possibly beyond. For the next chapter, you should look forward to Kurama and Hiei's reunion, the theft of the Reikai treasures, and the aftermath of that disaster. Please review and let me know if Hiei still feels like Hiei the way I'm writing her. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and New Beginnings

Author's Note: Well, here I am again. I've been a little reluctant to continue posting this story because it wasn't very well received (I got my first flame), but I've decided that doesn't matter. I hope people will read and review. Thanks.

I know the canon sidestory "Two Shots" that I based part of the first chapter on is supposedly only a year before Hiei and Kurama team up to steal the Reikai treasures but I'm calling it a four year gap for the purposes of this story. Kurama was obviously attending a different school then (blue uniforms), so I assume that was elementary school. Also, I don't know anyone who has hair that will grow over a foot in one year, unless he treated it with some sort of demon plant but then he would have to explain the mutant hair growth to his mother...rambling, sorry. You get the idea. It also gives Hiei more time to train and to come up with her evil plot for world domination. On with the fic.

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Very Cranky

Chapter 2: Reunions and New Beginnings

Four Years Later...

Kurama sat in his seat. To a casual observer, he appeared to be paying rapt attention to his history lesson. In reality, his mind was miles away, at the hospital with his mother. Her health had been deteriorating at an alarming rate and he was panicking inside. The doctors had initially given her a very hopeful prognosis but that had grown steadily more bleak as the months dragged on and she failed to respond to any of their treatments.

Meiou Junior High's star student hurriedly exited the school as soon as the bell rang. The redhead deftly avoided his fan club and walked home, intending to drop his school bags and then visit his mother.

As he entered the house he'd called home for fourteen years, he was immediately on his guard. Someone was in his house, someone who didn't belong. He swiftly tracked the presence to his own room. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, like he should know who he was sensing.

Cautiously, he opened his door, reaching into his hair for a seed which obediently bloomed into a rose at his touch. Thus armed, he stepped into the room.

"About time you got here, Kurama. I've been waiting for hours." a velvety alto voice said flatly from behind him.

Kurama spun and froze. "Hiei?"

"Hn." She confirmed with a barely perceptible nod.

"You've changed a great deal. How have you been?"

This was not the angry, powerless, little girl he remembered. She was still short, no more than five feet tall, but she had a presence and an easy confidence that belied her small stature. Gone was the blue uniform that had clashed horribly with the demoness' personality. Now Hiei wore black pants tucked into soft black boots, with a black tunic over a dark purple shirt. The tunic was belted at the waist with a matching purple sash and from the sash hung a sheathed katana. The jagan on her forehead was covered by a white band of cloth. Her eyes, once so oddly mismatched, now gleamed like twin rubies in her pixie-like features. Hiei was reverting to her demonic form, no doubt with a great deal of work on her part.

"Not here to catch up, I take it?" He mused lightly, as she had ignored his attempt at small talk. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a business proposition for you."

"Oh?" He couldn't help letting his curiosity speak for him.

"Have you heard of the three Reikai treasures?" The petite demoness asked meaningfully.

Kurama's eyes lit with a calculating spark. Oh yes, he knew the items Hiei spoke of, and he knew what he could do with one of them.

'Kaasan, I will save you. No matter what the cost.' He thought grimly. Out loud he merely said calmly, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Hiei sat on the floor in a cell, seething. Over a year of planning, months of surveillance, weeks spent deciding who to trust to be her back up...and Kurama had betrayed her. Twice. She nearly wished that incompetent excuse for a spirit detective had killed her but Urameshi's shot had been far too weak to do more than knock her out and cause some minor injuries to her back. The wounds had been healed before she awoke in her current predicament.

'Death would have been preferable to this.' She thought, shutting her eyes, fighting the panic that threatened to rob her of all reason. There were so many wards around her, she couldn't move. She could barely even breathe, though that could have been the impending panic attack. It brought back memories of her first childhood, of being wrapped in wards and then falling, falling, screaming in infantile terror and fury, splashing into icy water...

She cut off her train of thought with a supremely difficult act of willpower, cursing her perfect memory as it moved on to other equally distressing comparisons.

Eventually her racing mind wandered back to Kurama and his betrayal. She could still see his face as the Ghostslayer plunged through him. His eyes were full of pain, determination and...something else she didn't recognize. She hadn't seen him since and a small part of her mind wondered if he was alright, Could the wound be serious?

She cut the thought off, using anger to dispel her fear. 'Ch...serves him right for getting in my way.' She told herself, but even as she thought it, she was hoping the fox at least lived.

* * *

Meanwhile her future was being decided elsewhere in Reikai.

"She has had horrible experiences in both her lifetimes." Kurama stated with conviction. Though Hiei had actually shared very few details of her life with him, Kurama was old enough to know an abused spirit when he saw one. He was certain enough of his conclusion to make his case for her. "She needs to know not everyone is against her. If you keep her locked away it will only fuel her anger and it could make her more dangerous." He explained reasonably.

Koenma frowned and sucked his pacifier thoughtfully. "I see your point, but I can't release her unpunished. The minimum sentence I could manage would be a hundred years."

"But does that have to be served in prison? What about parole or some sort of community service?" Kurama countered; thankful he had taken an interest in the human justice system in his younger years. Those were not typical Reikai or Makai punishments.

"Doing what?" Koenma raised an incredulous eyebrow, leaning forward and standing in his chair.

Kurama smiled, he had the godling's attention at least. "She would make a very useful back up for your new spirit detective." The redhead smiled; pleased with the solution he had come up with.

Koenma still looked troubled. "What would keep her from turning on us once she's been released?" He asked, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead at the thought of his own punishment if Hiei were to break parole.

The redhead didn't even hesitate. "Get her word. Hiei lives by her own code. It doesn't always mesh with human or Reikai law, but when she gives her word she won't break it."

The toddler prince still hesitated.

The kitsune threw in his trump card. "I'll join her as a tantei."

Koenma's pacifier nearly fell from his mouth. "B-but...you were pardoned! You're free! Why would you take a punishment not your own?"

"Because I know Hiei. She may have done some terrible things, but so have I. In fact, I have done far worse than she has. She is full of anger and pain and self-hatred..." Kurama took a deep breath. "I don't believe she should die for that."

"Die?!" Koenma sputtered. "I never said anything about killing her."

"If you leave her as she is now it will almost certainly lead to her death in the long run. Because I can assure you if something is not done to redirect her hostility, she will go right back to her old ways, whether you release her in a hundred years or a thousand...but now, I doubt she will ever trust anyone to back her up." He suppressed the urge to grimace as he contemplated his guilt in that all too likely scenario.

Koenma sighed; he truly did feel sorry for the fire demoness. Though he had still only uncovered a small fraction of her records, what he had backed up the redhead's claims. "Are you certain about those terms? There will be no way for you to back out once I sentence you." He warned sternly.

Kurama nodded with a small smile, knowing he had won. "Hai, I understand."

Koenma nodded. "Very well. Go and have the guards escort Hiei and yourself back here so I can announce the sentence."

Kurama smirked as he turned to leave. Koenma wasn't as dense as he seemed to want people to think he was. They both knew Hiei would never accept her sentence if she knew Kurama was taking half her punishment.

* * *

Hiei blinked as the door of her cell swung open on well-oiled hinges. It was all the reaction she could manage with the wards. Two oni guards entered the cell.

"Give us your word that you will cooperate and we'll let you go before Lord Koenma on your own power." One of the guards said, removing a ward so she could respond.

"You have it. I swear." She spat bitterly. At least she could receive her sentence with dignity and it allowed her a few precious moments to stretch her muscles and alleviate the panic of being trapped.

"Good." The oni grunted, proceeding to remove several of the wards.

Hiei suppressed a shudder as she felt her muscles able to move for the first time in days. She would not let these creatures see how confinement affected her, wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing her weakness. Testing the limits of the remaining wards, she found she could move but access to her spirit energy and other powers were completely restricted. She stood and slowly followed one of the guards as the other fell in behind her. No sense in rushing things, she would likely be returning to her cell much sooner than she would like.

"Hello Hiei." A familiar voice interrupted her dour musing as she stepped out into the hall.

The fire demon jerked to a halt. "Kurama!" She spat. "What are you doing here?" She asking, glaring at the redhead.

"The same thing you are." The fox shrugged elegantly. Only then did Hiei notice that guards seemed to have Kurama in custody as well, though he seemed to be fairly unconcerned with the situation.

"Come on you two." An oni grunted.

Hiei glared but followed the guard without protest. Kurama fell into step beside her. Hiei noticed the fox was walking more stiffly than usual, obviously he wasn't fully healed.

"Kurama..." She found herself speaking before she could talk herself out of it.

"Yes?"

"Why?" It was spoken softly, not a plea but not the demand she had intended it to be either.

Kurama didn't have to ask what she meant. "My mother was dying. The mirror saved her." He smiled slightly. "Yusuke...saved me from the mirror."

"What?" Red eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The Forlorn Hope...it grants the user's deepest desire, at the cost of their life."

"You..."

"Yes, I offered my life in exchange for my mother's."

"Then how are you still alive?"

"Yusuke saw what I was doing and offered his own life for my wish. I suppose the mirror was impressed because it granted my request and left us both alive. So you see, I owed the detective my life."

Hiei nodded slowly. It made somewhat more sense now. A debt of honor had to be paid. It had never been about turning against her at all. That was just a side effect.

"And Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to save you as well."

The petite demoness was so shocked she stopped walking and had to be nudged back into motion by one of the oni following them. She thought about it for a moment and realized the fox was right. Her plan had been ill-conceived, and could not have succeeded in the long term. She'd been driven by frustration with her inability to find her sister, her lack of success in returning to Makai, and her undiminished scorn for humans. By preventing her from killing the young spirit detective, Kurama had saved her from a far worse punishment than whatever she was now facing.

"Kurama..." The demoness hesitated. "Remind me to teach you how to block with something other than your intestines." She ordered gruffly.

The taller demon smiled. That was Hiei's way of forgiving him. Now, if he could just talk her into accepting the terms of their parole...

* * *

"Hiei, stop sulking." Kurama lightly scolded his silent companion as they walked the darkened streets towards his home. "Koenma is letting us off easy. We should be celebrating."

"Hn."

Sighing, the fox decided a change of subject was in order. "So, where do you live?"

Hiei shrugged. "Wherever I happen to stop for the night."

The redhead stopped walking. "You mean you don't have any sort of permanent dwelling?"

Ruby eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself, Fox." She didn't like the way the redhead was eying her.

"Of that I am fully aware, but in case you weren't paying attention, one of the terms of our parole is that we maintain a human facade." He continued, ignoring his dark haired companion's growing look of annoyance. "At your age that means going to school...which requires you to have a permanent address." The redhead hesitated, biting his lower lip in thought. "Well...I see no other alternative. You'll have to move in with me."

"What?!" Hiei sputtered, as if he'd just suggested she eat a live snake.

"We have a spare room you can use. Come on. Let me do the talking with Mother and please, try to remember my name is 'Shuichi'. Mother doesn't know anything about 'Kurama' and I'd very much like to keep it that way."

Hiei had balked at the redhead's suggestion at first, but as he pressed on with his oddly nervous chatter, she realized she was being stupid. He was talking about convincing his mother to let her stay, nothing more. Belatedly, she noticed the fox was looking to her for some sign of agreement with his plan and she nodded once. She knew Kurama did not make his offer lightly. He took great pains to keep his old life separate from his new one, especially when it came to his mother.

She was stunned enough by that show of trust that she didn't resist when he pulled on her arm and half dragged her to the door of an unassuming house amongst dozens of other houses on the street.

The redhead released her arm and opened the door. "Tadaima, Kaasan." He called softly, not wanting to wake his mother if she should happen to be resting.

"Shuichi? I was getting worried. Where have you been all day?" Shiori came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. The human was still slightly pale and thin from her illness but she had made a miraculous recovery thanks to the mirror.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Mother." The redhead offered, a look of genuine contrition crossing his features. "I was helping a friend."

"A friend?" Shiori asked curiously. She had rarely heard her son refer to anyone with that title. Shuichi had always been a terribly solitary child. "Anyone I know?" She added, thinking of the young man in green that her son had brought to see her in the hospital.

"No, Mother, but I brought her back with me." He glanced back at the door. "Leiko-san?" He called out, frowning slightly at the sight of the empty doorway and the quickly fading evening light beyond.

There was no response from the darkness.

"She's a bit shy..." He explained to his mother, moving to the door and peering out. "Hiei?" He whispered, too softly for the human's ears to catch. "Are you afraid of my mother?" He teased with a smirk.

"Hn." The fire demoness was suddenly right beside the open door.

"Come on. She doesn't bite." Kurama took Hiei by the wrist and gently tugged her into the house. He could feel her practically vibrating with tension and he had the feeling she would bolt the moment he let go. "Mother, this is Kiji Leiko-san."

Shiori smiled kindly at the wide eyed and strangely dressed child her son presented to her. Hiei shifted in place and remained mute.

Kurama took the opportunity to unobtrusively close and lock the front door. It wouldn't stop Hiei but he thought it might make her reconsider dashing out the minute his mother wasn't looking.

"Hello Kiji-san. Welcome." Shiori smiled and bowed slightly in greeting. "Why don't you two go into the living room and I'll make us some snacks?"

Kurama nodded and pulled Hiei towards the tidy, comfortable room. Shiori headed to the kitchen and began to prepare tea. She pondered her son's shy new friend as she accomplished the simple task with the ease of long practice. She found herself feeling oddly drawn to the girl. Leiko looked like a child but her eyes held knowledge beyond her years. Shiori was struck by the similarity to Shuichi that she saw in those oddly-colored eyes, though Shuichi had never looked at her with so much suspicion.

She wondered where her son had found this kindred spirit of his, but pushed the question aside for the moment. She tried to always be respectful of his privacy.

"Hiei, relax." Kurama whispered. He didn't understand why the dark haired demoness was so nervous.

Hiei sat stiffly on the edge of her chair. To Kurama's trained eye it was obvious she was sizing up the room, mapping exits, planning escape strategies, considering defensive positions. That in itself wasn't unusual; Hiei was a rather paranoid creature. What struck the observant redhead was the way her skin had paled slightly once they entered the cozy room, the way her breathing quickened when he had pushed the door almost closed to afford them a few minutes of privacy from his mother. Kurama wasn't sure what all those signs meant, and he was willing to bet that any mention of them would not be well met, but his insatiable curiosity had him watching the girl intently for further clues.

Trying to put her at ease he posed a plausible, though in his mind unlikely cause for her discomfort. "Hiei, when was the last time you were in a house with the owner's permission? People don't eat invited guests."

The distraction seemed to help slightly, as the little demoness snorted and self-consciously settled a few inches back in her seat. "Hn, they do in Makai."

Kurama laughed lightly. "True."

They had no further time to talk as Shiori entered with a tray.

"Here we are." The human said brightly as she placed the tray on the coffee table and passed out steaming cups of tea and plates of onigiri.

Hiei nodded slightly in thanks.

"Now, what sort of trouble are you in, Kiji-san?" Shiori asked kindly, as she sat down next to her son on the couch.

The dark-haired girl looked to Kurama and the fox took that as his cue to do the talking.

"Kaasan, Leiko was abandoned as an infant. She used to live in an orphanage. We met a few years ago when she came to my school." The redhead tried to keep as close to the truth as he could without revealing anything he didn't want his mother to know.

"A few years?" Shiori was struck by how little she knew about her son. "You've known each other that long?"

"Yes and no. Leiko had a bad experience and left after just one day. She's been on her own ever since."

"That's horrible..."

Hiei was looking at a landscape painting on the wall opposite the couch, trying to look unconcerned with the topic of discussion.

"Leiko and I ran into each other a few months ago and I was able to help her out with some troubles she was having at the time." Kurama realized that wanting an expert thief to rob Reikai's vault wasn't strictly the same as needing help but it was as close to the truth as he wanted his mother to get. "However, now she has another problem. One I have been unable to assist her with."

"What sort of problem?" Shiori asked curiously, looking at the strange girl her son had brought home. Hiei continued to studiously pretend to ignore them, leaving the woman no choice but to look back to her son for answers.

"Ah, well you see, Hiei wants to go back to school."

"That's a good idea, everyone should get an education." The older woman frowned. "I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Yes, well enrolling in school requires one have a permanent address..."

Comprehension dawned in Shiori's gentle features and she looked at the girl again. "Leiko-chan, where do you live?"

Hiei's ruby eyes snapped back to the human and Kurama held his breath, hoping the temperamental demoness wouldn't destroy his plan before they could even try it out.

"Hn...wherever I land." Hiei said truthfully.

Shiori blinked at the surprisingly rich alto voice that came from the petite young woman. Leiko was older than her stature would suggest, at least as old as Shuichi. 'Malnutrition can stunt your growth.' The woman put the thought aside and focused on the subject at hand.

"But who takes care of you?"

"I can handle myself." The dark-haired girl answered defensively. She wasn't some porcelain doll to be coddled.

"I'm sure you can, but for my piece of mind, please, we would be honored to have you stay here with us." Shiori smiled sweetly.

Hiei looked hesitant, like she expected the offer to be revealed as a joke...or a trap.

"Yes Leiko. Please say you'll stay. Then we can go to school together." Kurama added meaningfully.

"I..." Unable and for some reason unwilling to wipe the smile off the human woman's face, Hiei nodded, closing her eyes in slight embarrassment as she replied. "I am most honored by your hospitality, Minamino-san." She said quietly, dredging up the etiquette lessons that had been pressed upon her at the orphanage and adding a small, stiff bow to the household matriarch.

Kurama had never heard Hiei speak so formally but he wasn't about to question his good fortune.

"Perfect. You can have the guest room for as long as you like." Shiori beamed. "Do you have any personal items you need to get."

Hiei shook her head. Koenma had released her with only the clothes on her back. She didn't even have her sword. The fire demoness had never had much need for material possessions. They just meant you had more for people to try to take from you. It wasn't worth the trouble of defending them.

The woman eyed her new house guest's clothes critically. "Do you have anything else to wear?" She asked slowly. 'Kids today and their fashion.' She thought with a touch of humor.

The fire demon shook her head once more.

"Well, that simply won't do at all. We'll go shopping tomorrow and then you can start school with Shuichi on Monday, ne?"

Hiei scowled slightly at the plan but the expression quickly faded into the blank mask she always used when she was unsure how to react to a situation.

"Kaasan, I need some new uniforms anyway. I can take her shopping." Kurama spoke up, honestly not sure if his intention was to protect his mother from Hiei, or rescue Hiei from his mother.

"We can all go." Shiori smiled, unwilling to be deterred from helping her new charge with her wardrobe. She had always wanted a girl but Shuichi's birth had left her unable to have more children. "It's getting late." She added with a glance at the stately grandfather clock in the corner.

Kurama jumped up and hurried to his mother's side. "Mother, you are still weak. Why don't you go to bed? I'll make sure Leiko-chan gets settled in." He smoothly moved the older woman to the doorway as he spoke.

Unable to resist her sweet child's persuasion, Shiori nodded. She really did feel a bit tired. She patted her beloved Shuichi on the cheek with a fond smile and looked back at Hiei. "Okay. Goodnight, you two. Don't stay up too late." She admonished gently before leaving the pair alone and heading to her room.

Kurama sighed in relief as he shut the door and leaned against it.

Hiei stiffened, not liking the way the fox had her boxed in at all but trying not to show it.

"Thank you." The redhead told her seriously, keen eyes catching the tension in her muscles and adding that to his list of clues.

The words helped distract her from the growing nervousness she felt. "Nani? For what?" She asked in confusion, only half her mind on the conversation as she pondered how to get past her host without letting him know how much the enclosed space bothered her.

"For the way you spoke to Kaasan." Kurama explained, finally moving to sit back down.

Hiei was able to relax slightly as he cleared the path to the door. She could leave whenever she wanted to. "Hn." She acknowledged the words, staring at the door through which the human woman had vanished. "She's nice." Her voice dropped so that it would have been nearly inaudible to a normal human as she finished her thought. "You're lucky." She wondered what it might have been like to have had a mother who loved her, or even just one that survived. Her life might have been so different...but she forced the thoughts away quickly. Such fantasies only brought pain and she had long ago given them up.

Kurama smiled slightly, his eyes also drifting to the door. "I know." He replied with clear fondness in his tone. "Come on." He said, standing and shaking off the sentimental moment. "I'll get you some of my old clothes to sleep in for the night and show you your room."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: There it is. Hiei is much more...Hiei-ish now, I think. The small changes to her looks that I mentioned in the first chapter were simply intended to illustrate that she had been physically changed by the spell that sealed her into human form. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I have the next chapter mostly finished, just editing it now.


	3. Chapter 3: Malls Are Evil

Author's Note: Not sure if anyone is actually reading this but I'm posting it because I think it's fun. Please review if you are reading so I know what people actually think. Thanks.

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Very Cranky

Chapter 3: Malls Are Evil

Hiei scowled at the clothes Shiori was holding out for her to try on. She then turned her piercing crimson glare on Kurama and he quickly got her none too subtle message.

"Kaasan, maybe something over there would be more to Leiko's taste?" He suggested mildly, pointing at some plainer, more conservative clothes in a store across the corridor of the busy mall.

"Oh?" Shiori seemed to finally look at the girl she was shopping for. Hiei, like a dark smudge in the middle of a rainbow, was staring at the sea of pastel fabric around her with something very near hatred. "Oh, I see. Of course, Leiko-san, why don't you pick some things you like and then I'll see if I can help you find more. Okay?"

Hiei was gone in a blink and Kurama shook his head, glad his mother had turned away to put back the rejected clothes and hadn't noticed anything strange.

"I'll be over there with her." He announced lightly.

"Okay, I'll join you shortly." The middle aged woman said as she carefully returned items to their proper places on the racks.

Kurama chuckled as he found Hiei among several racks of plain, practical clothing. "This is more your style, ne Hiei?"

"Hn. Shut up Fox." The petite demoness walked around the racks, eying the many garments critically and pausing occasionally to touch one to test the fabric's quality or check the size.

"How about this one?" Kurama asked, deciding to help so they might get out of the mall more quickly. He held up a dark blue blouse with short sleeves that fluttered loosely from the shoulders.

"No."

"Okay...this green would bring out your eyes." He offered, grabbing the sleeve of a blouse and holding it up for inspection.

"Hn." Hiei took the offered garment curiously and inspected it before adding it to a pile she was making beside one of the racks.

By the time Shiori joined them they had picked out several blouses, some pants, and a couple of skirts.

"Oh those are nice." Shiori smiled, looking over the clothing appreciatively. "Ooh, what about this dress?"

"No. I couldn't run in it." Hiei shook her head, the reasoning seeming perfectly sound to her mind.

Kurama fought the urge to groan and hoped his mother would let the odd criteria Hiei used to judge clothing go.

"Oh...okay." Shiori wasn't certain why running should be a factor when buying a special occasion dress, but she brushed it off as some holdover from the girl's time living on the street and was too polite to ask further questions. "Then what about this one?" She asked, refusing to be deterred.

"Better, but it's too short."

"I see." Shiori couldn't fault the girl for her modesty, the dress in question was almost knee-length, which most teenage girl's found plenty long enough, but if that made Leiko uncomfortable...the woman kept looking and finally spotted something that looked promising. "Hmm...Oh here's a nice one."

"Hn..." Hiei looked at the dress in question. It was long and black with a satin bodice and a flowing skirt made of some sort of lightweight fabric. There were small red flowers embroidered along the neckline and around the empire waist. She honestly had never pictured herself in anything so delicate, but the human woman looked so hopeful Hiei found herself reluctantly nodding in agreement to try the dress on.

Once Shiori was satisfied that the girl had plenty of everyday clothing, along with a few things for special occasions, she checked her mental list and moved on to other items she was fairly sure the petite girl didn't have.

"Shuichi, go to the food court and get yourself some lunch. Leiko and I have a few more things to pick up. We can manage without you for an hour or so and then we'll meet you there." Her tone was light but she noted Leiko giving her a slightly suspicious look.

"I'm not hungry Mother." Kurama protested, once again unsure who he was trying to protect more. His mother had an odd gleam in her eye, but Hiei looked like her already fragile patience was nearing its limit.

"A growing boy like you, I'm sure you are." Shiori determinedly turned the redhead towards the restaurant area and gave him a gentle push, leaving no room for argument. "We'll be fine. Goodness, you act as if I'm going to eat the girl if you leave us alone." She laughed.

She didn't catch the look of alarm Hiei shot her son or his reassuring smile as he mentally assured the dark haired girl that his mother was only joking.

'She's kidding, Hiei. It's just something humans say. They don't actually eat each other.'

'I knew that.' Hiei shot back, but her facial features smoothed at the reassurance.

'I'll have to go. Please try to be patient with her, Hiei. She's only trying to help you.'

'Hn.'

Hiei's response wasn't entirely reassuring but Kurama had no choice but to obey his mother's wishes so he took a few steps away from the pair. 'Please Hiei. She means well.' He thought at the little demoness one last time in desperation.

An almost imperceptible nod in response calmed the fox's nerves somewhat and he finally turned away and left them alone among the crowds.

When she was fairly certain her son was out of earshot, Shiori turned her attention back to the girl beside her.

Hiei did not like the way the middle aged human was looking her over and the woman's next words confirmed her dread.

"Leiko-san, do you own a bra?"

Hiei's keen ears caught the melodic sound of Kurama's laughter as the redhead's even keener hearing caught the woman's whispered question. The dark haired demoness looked for him but the tricky fox had vanished quickly into the crowd before she could call him back.

* * *

An hour later, a slightly frazzled but pleased looking Shiori and a silently blushing fire demon located Kurama's flaming red hair in the bustling food court. Hiei's scowl warned him not to say a word about where they had been or what was in the new bags that Hiei carried so he wisely chose a different topic. His mother's question from earlier told him more than he really needed to know about the traumatic events since they had separated anyway, and to reveal that he had overheard that whisper would've given away more of his demonic abilities than he wanted to share with the human woman.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me." The kitsune smiled with only slightly faked cheerfulness. The idea of Hiei being forced to try on undergarments by his mother was both amusing and somewhat disturbing. Still, he could tell that the fire demoness had had enough of playing human for one day so he decided to rescue the still embarrassed looking girl from his mother's helpful clutches. "Kaasan, you should rest. You must build your strength up, ne?" He urged the older woman to sit.

"Leiko-san still needs her school uniforms." Shiori began to protest.

"I'll take her." Kurama offered quickly. "I still need some of those as well, ne? You just rest and watch the bags and we'll be right back." The redhead calmly divested both women of their parcels with the grace of a practiced thief and piled the bags on the chair beside his mother. Task accomplished, he caught Hiei by the hand and pulled the unresisting girl away towards the uniform shop.

Shiori was left staring after the pair in bemusement.

* * *

"You have to wear it Hiei. Everyone at school is required to be in uniform." The redhead sighed wearily. This argument had been going on for several minutes.

Hiei had had enough. "NO!" The fire demon declared with grim finality, causing the shopkeeper to look over at them in mild alarm. "I will not wear pink!" She lowered her voice as she practically snarled the color. Kurama was glad the store was mostly deserted. "I'd rather go back to prison." She added under her breath for his ears alone.

Kurama shook his head at her irrational aversion to the color of his school's uniforms but he gave in with a resigned sigh. "Fine, we can get you a different color but you have to at least wear a uniform."

The very agitated demoness thought over the compromise for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

With that argument finished the fox turned his attention to finding his own new tops while Hiei stood glaring at the girls' uniforms. Once he had his selection made, he returned to her side and began making suggestions; as she showed no interest in picking any of the admittedly frilly, sailor style uniforms despite her acquiescence to his suggestion.

"This one?"

"No yellow." She refused flatly.

"Blue?"

Crimson eyes glared at him and he hastily rethought that suggestion. A memory surfaced in his mind of Hiei in a very similar uniform when he first met her. The color had not suited her at all and he couldn't shake the disturbing recollection that same color being stained black with the petite demoness' blood. He marked blue off his mental list with a small shudder and kept looking.

Thinking carefully, he considered the colors the demoness had allowed in the rest of her new wardrobe and looked around the racks for something she might approve of.

"How about this red one? It's not far from the required color so perhaps you can avoid causing too much trouble at school."

Hiei eyed the deep red skirt and sailor style top thoughtfully. The skirt would stop just above her knees, which was shorter than she would have liked, but that couldn't be helped. "Hn." She nodded finally, resigned to having to choose one of the horribly cutesy outfits and finding the one the fox held to be less offensive than the rest.

* * *

Once they were back at Kurama's home, Hiei eyed her new wardrobe critically. She had managed to avoid anything overly frilly or impractical, though Shiori had insisted on buying her the black dress she had reluctantly tried on. The fire demoness reached out and touched the beautiful garment where it hung in her closet, liking the way the light fabric ghosted through her fingers.

'Shiori really is nice.' She thought. Despite the unpleasant trip to the underwear department, the woman had been very patient and understanding about her less than gracious mood all day. 'She didn't have to buy all this for me.' Hiei fought her natural instincts that urged her to reject the gifts. Nothing was free in her experience. 'But she doesn't seem to want anything from me...'

Shaking off the sentimental feelings she didn't know what to do with, Hiei chose a long black skirt and the dark green blouse Kurama had chosen for her. She even donned the black sports bra Shiori had managed to talk her into, because she was concerned the human woman might take offense if she refused to wear it. The fire demoness eyed her new clothing in the mirror Shiori had dragged down from the attic for her and decided she could live with it. Playing at being a human teenager really wasn't as bad as prison, despite her frustration driven words to Kurama earlier in the day.

"Leiko-chan, supper." Shiori called up the stairs.

Shaking off her thoughts, Hiei brushed a tiny wrinkle from her skirt and ran her new brush quickly through her short hair. Then she checked the wards around the jagan before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Kurama looked up from setting the table as Hiei entered. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly. Hiei cleaned up very nicely when she tried.

"You look very nice, Hiei." He told her without thinking the words through.

He realized his mistake too late as the fire demon gave him a sharp look and then cast her eyes at the human woman who was looking at them both in confusion.

"Hiei? I thought your name was Leiko." Shiori asked slowly, a frown on her face as she pondered reasons the pair might have lied to her about her new guest's name.

Kurama looked mildly nervous but Hiei spoke up before he could think of a good lie.

"It's both." She said calmly. "Leiko Kiji is the name I was given in the orphanage. Hiei is the name I chose for myself." If you didn't mention the order in which those names had been bestowed, the statement was entirely true. Before she had chosen the name Hiei for herself, the bandits that had raised her in her earliest years had merely called her Brat or sometimes Girl.

Shiori nodded slowly. "Well, what name do you prefer?" The middle aged woman asked. She was unsure enough about the petite girl's past to find the explanation feasible, though the idea that the girl had felt the need to rename herself made the caring woman a bit sad.

"I'd prefer Hiei actually, Minamino-san."

"Very well, then will you please call me Shiori or...if you like, I'd be honored if you would consider me your second mother."

'Third.' Hiei silently corrected. "I...perhaps someday, Shiori-san." She said haltingly. Both her mothers had done little for her; besides bring her into two different worlds that seemed determined to destroy her at every turn. She wasn't sure she could survive having another woman bear that dubious title.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Back to School Blues

Author's Note: Two reviews! I feel loved. As a reward I will go ahead and put up the next chapter. I was going to check it over a few more times because I work without a net (aka beta) but that's mostly me being a perfectionist. Please let me know if you find any typos. Thanks. Also a special thanks to my two kind reviewers. It is good to know at least someone is interested in my craziness.

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Very Cranky

Chapter 4: Back to School Blues

Hiei resisted the urge to tug at her red skirt. The garment barely reached her knees and left her feeling horribly exposed. It also gave her nowhere to hide the sword she had acquired the night before so she had to settle for a simple dagger tucked into the leather satchel she carried. The lack of her customary weapon set her nerves even more on edge than the situation she was walking into.

Hiei was on her way to school, for the first time in four years.

Kurama walked beside her, his face a picture of calm though she could feel some nervousness from him as well. "Everything will be fine. Koenma has already taken care of changing your records for the past few years to say you've been studying abroad."

"Hn." The fire demon nearly laughed at that. She'd been studying alright, just nothing they could teach her in a ningen middle school.

"He also took the liberty of registering you and making sure you would be in my class." The fox added with a small smile.

"Hn, probably wants you to keep me out of trouble." She scowled, though even she could admit the precaution wasn't entirely unwarranted considering her history of expulsions during the time she spent in the orphanage.

"True, but I'm glad all the same. It will be nice going to school together." The redhead smiled cheerfully.

Hiei had her doubts about the humans' school being pleasant in any way but she kept them to herself as they arrived at the gates and passed within. Instantly, she became aware of eyes tracking her, or rather, her escort. Whispered conversations broke out all over the courtyard and only the chime of the school bell stopped several people from approaching the pair to find out who she was. Hiei had a strong suspicion that Kurama had purposefully timed their arrival to ensure they wouldn't be bothered before reaching their classroom.

The redhead unerringly steered his charge through the throng of human youths to the office where they were able to pick up her class assignment. Kurama was relieved to see Koenma had indeed put Hiei in the class with him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the fire demon to take care of herself, but he knew she was going to get a lot of unwanted attention simply because she had been seen arriving with him. At least if they were together most of the day, he could field many of the inevitable questions so the temperamental demoness would hopefully be able to keep her patience intact.

"Try not to be nervous and please, for both our sakes, don't let your temper get the better of you." Kurama nearly pleaded as they traversed the empty hallway towards his classroom.

"I can control myself, Kurama."

"It's Shuuichi." The redhead corrected quickly. "There's no Kurama here."

"Hn." Hiei pushed her way into the classroom before he could say anything further and the fox in human clothing was forced to follow in her wake.

* * *

Yasutori-sensei frowned sternly at her new pupil. She could tell the girl would be a trouble maker. The brat was breaking the uniforms regulations already and her entire bearing seemed to shout defiance; from the way her strangely red eyes stared unblinkingly back at the class as she entered the room, to the scowl that seemed etched permanently into her elfin features. The experienced teacher could see clearly this one would need a strong hand to keep her out of trouble. The only point the girl had in her favor was the fact that she had arrived alongside Shuuichi Minamino, but that could have been a coincidence.

"You are Kiji Leiko, ne?"

"Hn." Hiei didn't care for the woman's disrespectful tone but she remembered Kurama's warning about her temper and simply gritted her teeth and nodded once.

The woman frowned at the girl's lack of proper etiquette. "Are you aware this is the advanced class? Your transcripts don't indicate any particular academic aptitude."

Hiei nodded again, ignoring the way the human children suppressed a wave of snickers at the teacher's comment. She was aware of it now. In light of Kurama's overachieving tendencies it was not surprising to find him in the gifted class.

"Leiko-chan can do the work, Yasutori-sensei." A familiar voice suddenly interjected, causing Hiei to look over at the redhead in some surprise at being defended. "She's quite intelligent."

The compliment brought a small smirk to Hiei's face, despite her growing annoyance with her new teacher.

"Minamino-san, please sit down and refrain from speaking out of turn." The older woman frowned, flustered at having to reprimand her star pupil. "Kiji-san, you may take the seat next to him."

Kurama took his seat without further protest, pleased to have distracted the woman from antagonizing Hiei any further, despite the damage his rescue may have done to his own spotless reputation.

Hiei nodded silently and went to the indicated seat. As she settled in, she was careful to project an indifferent facade but inside a small voice was urging her to run, to escape from this suffocating room and all the human brats surrounding her.

Kurama was just beginning to really get to know the dark haired demoness, but he was quickly learning to recognize the small signs of emotion she allowed to slip past her defenses. He could tell she was resisting the urge to bolt and he reached over surreptitiously and caught her warm hand in his own larger one.

Crimson eyes met bright green ones and Hiei felt the panic urging her to escape melt away under the penetrating stare. She relaxed slightly and settled more fully into her seat, breaking the eye contact self consciously. Kurama smiled as he felt the tension drain from the fingers he clutched in his own and he gave the fire demon's hand a brief squeeze before letting go and turning his attention back to the class.

* * *

Hiei really wasn't sure which was worse anymore; prison or middle school. At least in prison no one would be pestering her with constant questions and orders to pay attention. The teachers' quickly learned not to waste their breath with the latter though the questions did not stop. The bored demoness kept much of her attention focused on the open sky she could see through the large paned windows and allowed the rest of her mind to wander. When the various teachers called on her or attempted to catch her off guard with a question, she simply skimmed the answer from the surface of the questioner's mind and spat it back at them verbatim. This seemed to both impress and infuriate her instructors but she cared little. Koenma could make her attend school as part of her probation, but she didn't have to work at it.

Lunch time was a welcome break from the crowded classroom and she practically jumped at the chance when Kurama suggested they enjoy the bentos his mother had packed outdoors.

* * *

Maya gaped in shock as a familiar girl exited the building at Shuichi Minamino's side. She had seen that same face in her nightmares for four years. "Kiji-san." She almost squeaked as her throat seemed to close.

She noticed the white band tied around the girl's forehead and suddenly felt rather sick as guilt welled up inside her. 'That injury must have left a terrible scar for her to feel the need to cover it like that.' She thought regretfully.

* * *

Hiei felt eyes on her and she turned her head to meet the gaze challengingly. She locked stares with Maya and a slight trace of surprise flitted across her features. Maya looked away quickly, unable to quell the wash of guilt that rose up in her heart.

Kurama followed her gaze to where Maya sat amongst her friends, several of whom were now asking the brown haired girl what was wrong. "Hiei?" He called out softly.

"Hn?" Hiei let her gaze shift to the redhead, dismissing Maya in the process.

"What are you thinking?"

The demoness shrugged. "She's not worth my time." She answered flatly, walking away from the crowded lawn and leaping into a tree as soon as she was sure she was out of sight. She did not expect the fox to follow.

Hiei chose a wide branch and settled down with her lunch, unwrapping the plastic bento box from its cloth cover and popping off the lid to examine the contents.

She might have been startled when Kurama leapt lightly onto the branch in front of her if she hadn't taken to keeping a light mental touch on the redhead just so she could track his movements. She wasn't about to have him sneak up on her the way he had while she was fighting Yusuke. Besides that, the connection allowed her to pick up on the other demon's shallowest surface thoughts. 'He must not mind.' She told herself firmly, determined not to feel guilty for the small breach of privacy. 'He has to know I'm doing it, since he keeps using it to talk to me.'

She began to eat her lunch calmly, deftly using her chopsticks to snatch up cold noodles with some sort of spicy sauce and sweet pickled vegetables.

"Is this seat taken?" The kitsune asked playfully, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he didn't wait for a response that they both knew she wasn't likely to bother giving before he made himself comfortable on the sturdy branch.

Hiei continued her meal placidly and Kurama gave up his game for the moment in order to see to his own bento. Only once the pair had finished the silent meal did the redhead attempt further conversation.

"How are you doing?" He asked solicitously.

Hiei merely gave him a blank look in response.

"I know you don't have much patience for humans and this must be difficult for you." The redhead elaborated carefully, not wanting to offend the proud demoness. "I also know everyone has been staring at you all day." He added sheepishly, knowing that the latter was likely his fault. He didn't make a habit of socializing with his peers so his obvious connection to a new student was bound to get people talking.

Hiei rolled her eyes, was that all he was worried about. She wasn't going to blow up the school because a bunch of hormonal brats were staring at her. She had more control over herself than that.

"Hn." She snorted in amusement. "They all want to know who I am to you. Nearly all the females are jealous...as are several of the males." She added the last part slyly, though in all honesty she had been shocked to find that some of those males were actually jealous of Kurama because they found her attractive. The very idea of allowing any of the prepubescent human males to court her was laughable but she had to admit the knowledge that they were interested was a boost to her self esteem.

Kurama gave a short bark of laughter that reminded Hiei of the fox her companion had once been. "How do you know all of that?"

The jaganshi tapped her headband meaningfully, giving him a look that seriously questioned his intelligence for not guessing the obvious answer. "I got bored." She explained simply.

Instead of taking offense at her expression, Kurama's foxlike laughter rang out again and Hiei found herself smirking at him in return. Perhaps, she decided, her parole wouldn't be so bad so long as the redhead was around to keep it interesting.

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: That was fun...at least for me. Hope you all like it. Since Hiei won't meet back up with Yusuke until the Saint Beast arc we have some downtime to play with. Should be fun. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
